Best Friends Through Thick And Thin
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kim gets amnesia, Bumblebee does his best to help her remember him and the Autobots. Rated T for mention of an accident. Tickles and fluff included! Done as a request, so please no flames.


**This story is a gift for G1Bumblebeegirl101 and her little sister, who is recovering from an accident. Here you go, Amigas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kim and her father belong to G1Bumblebeegirl101 and Transformers belong to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

**Best Friends Through Thick And Thin**

Kim woke up feeling like she had just been in a cage match brawl and her head ached a bit. Sitting up, she saw her father and Spike sitting beside her bed and both looked relieved she woke up.

"Kim, sweetie, are you alright?" asked her father.

"My head hurts, Dad, but I'm okay," she said. "What happened?"

Spike looked at her. "There was a Decepticon attack and Bumblebee had been taking you for a drive when the attack happened and he was trying to get you to safety when a missile struck too close and you hit your head rather hard. You just have a small concussion, thankfully," he said.

Kim was confused. "Who is Bumblebee?" she asked, making her father and Spike look at her worriedly.

"He's an Autobot, dear," said her father.

"What's an Autobot?"

* * *

After a little bit, Spike called to tell Bumblebee the news. "Kim woke up and she remembers most things," he said to his best friend.

"That's good," said Bumblebee. "I was worried."

"Well, you should still be," said the young man. He took a deep breath. "She can't remember you guys at all. She even asked what an Autobot was."

The Autobot base was saddened by this. Bumblebee was devastated and went to his quarters, blaming himself for Kim's amnesia. "If only we had stayed here, she wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said to himself.

Sitting on his berth, the guilt was eating at him so bad that Bumblebee did something that he hadn't done in a very long time.

He cried.

* * *

After Kim's father had signed all the paperwork, it was time for them to go home. Kim was eager to leave the hospital and get home. When she got there, she saw various things that looked familiar and flashbacks played in her mind, but she couldn't understand it. What was she seeing, exactly?

Bumblebee didn't come out of his quarters for the rest of the day and only came out later the next day, looking very sad. Wheeljack placed a hand on the scout's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Bee," he said.

"I know, but if we had stayed at base, Kim wouldn't have amnesia," said the yellow Autobot.

"Hey, Kim's gonna be alright," said Jazz. "Just give her some time and she'll remember us."

Bumblebee didn't look convinced and decided to take a drive to Kim's home later after his patrol and said hello to Kim's father.

"Bumblebee, I'm glad you came," he said. "I'm hoping you can help Kim remember you and the others."

"I'll try, sir," the scout promised, but wasn't really that hopeful. He moved around back and saw Kim was looking at two rabbits playing. She turned and let out a gasp when she saw him there. Bumblebee quickly tried to calm her.

"Wait, Kim," he said. "Don't be scared of me. I won't harm you. Please."

She was surprised he knew her name, but then her mind flashbacked to her dream last night about a robotic face looking at her, looking sad. This robot had the same face. She came closer. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Bumblebee," he said. "We're friends, Kim."

She decided that he wasn't lying. "What did we used to do?" she asked, trying to remember him.

Bumblebee smiled. "Well, a lot of things," he said and noticed that she looked a bit winded and sat down, gesturing her to come sit in his lap. The gesture felt familiar and she sat down in his lap, snuggling into his chest and he held her in a warm hug. The embrace brought back more memories for her, but she didn't completely remember.

"Bumblebee?" she asked. "What did we used to do for fun?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Well, I don't know if you're ready to endure a little playful roughhousing," he said to her.

She smiled. "What do you mean? Sounds like fun."

He smiled. "Okay, but I warned you," he said a little teasingly as he held her in his large arms and started to tickle her stomach.

Kim almost made him deaf with her squeals as she tried to push his hand away, but when his other hand started tickling her too, she just about lost her voice laughing so hard that she couldn't defend herself.

"Tickle, tickle. Who's so ticklish? Cootchie cootchie coo! You're very ticklish and I'm going to tickle you to pieces! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Bumblebee teased her as he tickled her stomach and sides with both hands, making her laugh as happy tears began to form. He then stopped and held her as she got her breath back and she looked up and saw him smiling a smile that spoke of more than just friendship, but of a very deep bond that they shared. She then felt her amnesia leave her and she grinned, tackling Bumblebee to the ground to his surprise.

"Bumblebee! I remember you! And the guys!" Kim exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

Bumblebee picked her up after he stood up and spun her around. "Kim, that's awesome!" he said. "I'm so glad!"

Kim grinned and hugged her best friend. "You really stuck with me," she said.

"Best friends through thick and thin, Kim," Bumblebee promised. "I'll always stick with you."

Both smiled and Bumblebee carried Kim in his arms, hugging her as she hugged him, happy to have such a great friend to count on to always be there for her.

They were best friends, through thick and thin, no matter what.

* * *

**Well, Kim's okay and she sees how deep the friendship between her and Bumblebee is.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
